vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
Games Dean
Games Dean is a minor anti-hero in the series. He is a skilled player with aspirations for greatness, and though he once held a grudge against Brian D, as of Episode 9 they seem to be on respectable terms. His name, appearance and his personality to a degree are all based on famous American actor James Dean. Overview Season 1 His first appearance is in Episode 2. Brian D puts on a wide-brimmed hat (the "cool hat") and introduces himself to Jenny Matrix. After a few kids make fun of his hat, he tosses it up into the air, somehow landing directly on Games Dean's head. When Jenny Matrix addresses him as Frosh(either his former gamertag, or more likely a blanket term for freshmen), he introduces himself as Games Dean and walks away with girls holding onto both of his arms. In Episode 3, Games Dean appears in Brian D's nightmare, copying the famous nope.avi meme when Brian D asks if anyone else is seeing what is happening to him. In Episode 4, Games attends Jenny's party. When Brian D gives Jenny his cake, she throws it at the crowd, and again, it miraculously makes its way into Games Dean's hands. He gives it to Jenny, and Games' clique eats the cake. In Episode 6, Brian D challenges Games and his cronies to a match, (first to 5 kills). Brian D is getting crushed until Jenny Matrix shows up and kills three people. Games then shoots Brian, bringing his kill total to four. At the end, Brian grabs an AK-47 off of a dead player and he shoots at Games. As Games dodges, Brian D throws a grenade at Games Dean. It goes behind him, and Games doesn't notice. Brian then shoots Games Dean's teammate and kills her. Games Goes behind Brian, getting ready to shoot him. At that moment, the grenade explodes, and Games is killed. Brian and Jenny won the match. Games, astonished, stutters "Bu...but it was...Games time". Games leaves, saying, "This isn't over, Brian D". In Episode 7, Games, (On his web show, the Daily Dean), says that he played Brian D in a match earlier that day. Games says that he was crushing Brian, until Jenny showed up. He says he lost, but that after, Brian and Jenny were "Macking on each other". He says that Brian should watch out, because the Law might come after him. In the final episode, Games Dean takes a fondness to Brian. After the JV team assembles, Brian enters the game late. The team starts making snide comments towards Brian due to his expulsion. Games breaks it up by telling the others that he witnessed Brian's true potential in-game with Jenny. Season 2 By the next year, Games is still fairly good friends with Brian. He has a much smaller role than he did in the first season. He has lost a fair amount of weight in this time frame as well. Games becomes a member of the Varsity team after the Law scandal. In Episode 4 he replaces Brian while he is benched. Personality Games Dean is a stereotypical bully and through his association with The Law picks on and antagonizes Brian D. In contrast to other popular students at VGHS, Games Dean is somewhat portrayed as a 50's bully in homage to James Dean and given a tough guy persona. Though for most of Season One, he is an antagonist to Brian D and acts like the Law in a lot of ways, in Episode 9 he showed a better side when he respected Brian D for winning rather than being angry with him like the Law. Relationships Brian D Games' original relationship with Brian was highly parasitic, using Brian's attempts to be cool to gain popularity at VGHS. Games gained respect for Brian, however, after he and Jenny defeated him. The three of them later competed together on the FPS Junior-Varsity team against the FPS Varsity team. The Law Games and The Law seem to be on respectable terms. He's disgusted upon seeing The Law in his underwear, however. Gaming Skills Games Dean shows a great skill with dual MP7's in Episode 6 and is currently ranked 86 in the scoreboards. He is part of the JV team, and his favorite gun appears to be a submachine gun. Quotes "But it was.. Games Time!" Appearances *Season 1, Episode 2 *Season 1, Episode 3 *Season 1, Episode 4 *Season 1, Episode 5 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 1, Episode 9 *Season 2, Episode 1 *Season 2, Episode 2 *Season 2, Episode 3 *Season 2, Episode 4 *Season 2, Episode 5 *Season 2, Episode 6 Dean, Games